1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for providing product information in a shopping product search service. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for providing product information, which can receive a bidding price to purchase an advertising item from a plurality of shopping malls, sort product information of a plurality of advertising shopping malls that has successfully purchased the advertising item according to the received bidding price, and display the sorted product information on a product search result page.
2. Description of Related Art
As many users use the Internet due to developments of information communication, and a use rate of the Internet increases, various types of Internet services are being provided. Thus, Internet users may utilize various types of online services, such as shopping, games, movies, music, and the like. Specifically, since online shopping helps users to purchase a product without restriction to a time and a location, while not visiting a store in person, a great number of Internet users are using Internet shopping.
Also, as Internet shopping users increase, shopping mall relay systems for providing information about products of a plurality of shopping malls also increase. As described above, due to developments of online shopping systems, different types of products that are being sold or managed in shopping malls or shopping mall relay systems also geometrically increase. Thus, methods of providing a user with product information are being diversified.
In the conventional online shopping mall or shopping mall relay system, when a user desires to purchase a product, the user must search through products and check product information until a desired product is found.
Specifically, unlike offline shopping, in online shopping, a user may not acquire information about a product from a seller, for example, information about a brand new product or a hot item. Thus, the user may not acquire very helpful information to purchase a desired product.
To overcome the above-described disadvantages, recently, an online shopping mall or a shopping mall relay system sorts and provides product information in an order of a latest product, a hot item, and the like. As an example, when a user enters “dress pants”, the online shopping mall or the shopping mall relay system may determine a display order of the retrieved “dress pants” and provide the user with the retrieved “dress pants” according to the determined display order. However, in this case, since hot items are retrieved based on only a sales volume, it may not satisfy an advertiser who desires to advertise “dress pants”. Also, when determining only advertising, paid with a certain amount of money, as a hot item, product information satisfying the user's desire may not be provided to the user.
Thus, a new technology which can retrieve an advertising shopping mall that has suggested a bidding price for an upper display area, and can sort product information of the retrieved advertising shopping mall according to a predetermined standard, and display the sorted product information in the upper display area and also can sort product information according to various types of standards, such as a popularity, a sales volume, and the like, and display the sorted product information in a remaining area excluding the upper display area, when sorting and displaying product information on a product search result page, is required.
Also, when a shopping search service retrieves only advertising, paid with a certain amount of advertising fee, to provide product information, the product information desired by the user may not be appropriately provided to the user.
Also, when the shopping search service unconditionally provides product information of an advertising shopping mall that has paid a certain amount of advertising fee, while not reflecting a reliability about product information of the advertising shopping mall, the reliability about the product search service may be deteriorated.
Also, when the shopping search service provides product information according to a search keyword, and in this status, unconditionally provides product information of a plurality of advertising shopping malls that has paid a certain amount of advertising fee without considering an accuracy about a search result, the accuracy of the product search service may be decreased.
Thus, a new technology which can retrieve an advertising shopping mall that has suggested a bidding price for an upper display area, and can sort product information of the advertising shopping mall according to a predetermined standard, and display the sorted product information in the upper display area, when sorting and displaying product information on a product search result page, is required.